


two wild guesses

by OhBucketMyBucket



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Eventual Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hogwarts, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Remus Lupin, One Shot, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wolfstar Games 2020, don't worry he gets it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhBucketMyBucket/pseuds/OhBucketMyBucket
Summary: *based on a tumblr headcanon*Remus: Sirius, it’s valentine's day. James and Peter both have dates. You’ve said no to all 14 girls who’ve asked you out so far, claiming you already had plans. But you’re just sitting here keeping me company in the deserted common room. Why did you turn down all these girls and what the hell are your plans?Sirius, stretching so he can casually put his arm around Remus’ shoulders: take a wild guess Lupin
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162





	two wild guesses

Remus had enough.

He didn’t mind sitting close to Sirius, their thighs touching under the blanket Sirius’s brought a while ago because Remus's shivered (he would never let Sirius know that the shiver wasn’t in a fact caused by cold), in Griffindor’s common room, next to the fireplace, in a valentine’s day. An evening, to be precise. However, his insecurities and the lack of knowledge about the reason why Sirius was doing what he was doing instead of...Well, doing these things with one of the ladies that have asked him out multiple times, were mentally killing him. 

He closed the book (a little loudly, since the book was 500 pages long) and looked up at his friend, who was transforming an apple into a pigeon and back. For a moment, Remus watched as the bird tried to escape but in the very last moment was turned into a red apple and caught by a young wizard but the cause of his awe was undoubtedly how... Gorgeous. Yeah, there wasn’t a more accurate word to describe how Sirius looked. Warm light from the fireplace was catching his face, which was sheening from the half-smile on his shiny lips from the butterbeer they had drunken a while ago. His hair was knotted in a small bun on the top of his head, with some loose strands and he was wearing one of Remus’ jumpers (when did he steal it? Why did he wear the baggy one when he has one on his own? Remus’ conscience was proposing _an answer_ , but he wouldn’t accept it).

“Padfoot,” he cleared his throat more than said, making Sirius turn his head and glance at him.

When he did so, Remus immediately blushed. Sirius smiled softly and Remus had to bite his lip so he was able to stop himself from sighing because _Sirius was just such an adorable human being and how that was even possible he was real?_

“What’s poppin’, my dear Moony?” all things considered, _my dear_ was an addition since not so long, however, Remus got used to it quite quickly. Maybe a little _too_ quickly. He wondered that maybe he shouldn’t even be okay with that. Sirius was a flirt, the truth known for, without exaggerating, every living person. But all things considered, it couldn’t be unnoticeable that he didn’t have permanent nicknames for his lovers or even friends, for the exception for the marauders. Even James, the best of the best friends of Sirius, wasn’t called more than “Progs”, or “Prongsie” (second one occasionally) - but that was it. So by doing what he, Moony, earned the additional “my dear?” And why couldn’t he get himself to talk Sirius out of it?

He knew that wasn’t a time or a place to think about thighs like his mind was proposing to him, but he found himself doing it anyway.

Even though the four of them were best friends and even though Sirius was _James’_ best friend, Remus fancied that two of them shared a kind of intimacy he never felt with anyone. Different from casual friendship as it was with Peter, Lily or James. Of course, there was a possibility that Sirius wasn’t feeling the same, nonetheless, it seemed only to strengthen Remus’ feeling. Or feelings. 

Remus had all these things overthought, and he had no problem in admitting inwardly that Sirius' little quirks were Remus’ favourite thing, easy to discern his mind-set in their absence. Remus’ moods would rise in the return of black-haired man and everything in shadows of grey reminded him of Sirius’ eyes. Sirius’ laughter was Remus’ haunting tinnitus; it kept him up all night and it happened often since the marauders were doing pranks on students as well as on the professors multiple times during the week, sometimes throughout the day. They were spending every day together since they were thirteen, in a matter of fact that they had all classes together and were living in the same dormitory, beds only a few feet apart from each other. Regardless, Remus still craved for private chats with Sirius throughout daily basics, without their friends around, especially when they were looking at each other laying in their beds and the only source of the light was sparkling stars, visible from the enormous window they were sleeping under. 

He was aware of what it all meant, but at the same time, the cowardice had a strong arm and was successively preventing him from saying any of it out loud. 

He flinched a little anytime he thought of asking Sirius to stop using “my dear” in a reference to him, because what if Sirius would make a big deal of it? And knowing Sirius-world’s-biggest-drama-queen-Black he definitely would, so checking the accuracy of that was unnecessary. Besides, Sirius would tell James, James would laugh and tell Lily, Lily would come to Remus and ask why is that wrong and Remus would end like an open book, his mysteries out, which was the last thing he wanted.

Hence, since he was a sucker for pain, Remus just let Sirius add “my dear” whenever he wished.

"Oi, earth to Moony," Sirius nudged his knee with his, the familiar smile never leaving his lips. Remus's realised that he sunk in his love-ish thoughts _again_ , and shook his head to pull himself together (at least he tried so).

“Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I--” _struggle to control myself with you around._ “Ugh. Nevermind." He mumbled, rubbing his forehead. He took a deep breath, bravely not breaking eye contact.

"Sirius, it’s valentine's day” he exclaimed in the tone of some professor, to which Sirius burst out laughing.

“No way! And you are telling me that only now when it’s late evening?”

 _No reason to remind me it’s freaking late evening, and we’re spending it together, Black_ Remus thought, but shook his head and, having decided to ignore Sirius’ comment, continued,

“James and Peter both have dates. You’ve said no to all 14 girls who’ve asked you out so far, claiming you already had plans” Remus put all the effort not to sound jealous or, worse, mournful. Regardless he could feel as his throat tightened and saying words out loud had gotten more difficult. Sirius’ glare was plastered to Remus’ face which wasn’t helpful, not in the slightest. 

So he broke eye contact, looking at the quietly crackling fire in the fireplace in front of them. Sirius was silent, waiting calmly for Remus to continue- somehow he knew that it wasn’t all of what the other boy intended to say. Remus swallowed hard before speaking again.

“But you’re just sitting here, keeping me company in the deserted common room. Why…" he hesitated. "Why did you turn down all these girls and what the hell are your plans?” he looked down at an old book he was holding in his hands and started to play with its wrapper. The title was written in gold font, letters a little attrite since the book was one of the oldest in Hogwarts library, but still possible to read. Or maybe Remus just remembered it so well that he didn't need it to be clear to know what it was saying. Either way, this title was a glorious distraction from the handsomeness of the boy beside him.

Remus heard Sirius’ yawning, and next thing he acknowledged was that Sirius stretched and when he did so, his fingers touched the back of Remus’ head. 

Remus’ stomach flipped when Sirius didn’t move his arm. He did quite the contrast, to be exact- he pulled himself closer so he could casually wrap his arm around Remus’ shoulders.

"Take a wild guess, Lupin.” 

Remus could feel a flush that crept across his cheeks and likewise, his ears turned red. He turned his head and beheld three things.

A charming smile of the world’s prettiest boy (no, his heart surely did not skip a beat), directed only to him.

Smoky eyes sparkled with happiness, with a goddamn eyeliner at the upper eyelid. He hated and adored at the same time how amazingly deep Sirius' eyes were, for a mentioned reason. What worried Remus though, were the bags under these, indicating the lack of sleep- but he got distracted for the following cause.

The third thing was the closeness. The distance between them was only a few inches wide and Remus couldn’t think about anything more than how little it would take to close it by kissing-

_No._

He promised himself he would never go down that road. He had too much to lose. Maybe if he had the guarancy that if things wouldn’t work out for them as… _something more than friends_ , they still would be talking to each other, joke around, feel like kids… Nonetheless, he knew that it was impossible. If he did anything, there would be no turning back. The stake was too high.

So he looked away.

“Ergh. There’s one... _explanation_ I came up with, to be honest” babbled Remus, biting his lip to stop it from trembling, put himself together and be able to say words like a normal person and willed his heart to stop pounding.

“Yeah?” Sirius breathed- _breathed,_ to Remus’ pale skin on the neck and Remus prayed to simply vanish, because he couldn’t cope with the flirty side of Padfoot at that moment. However, he also couldn’t make himself pull away from the touch.

As long as his brain was telling him that it would be better for him to sit further than now, much further from the ~~hot~~ warm body of Sirius’, his heart was craving for more physical contact, less distance left, more…

...more _Sirius_...

He swallowed, clenched his fists then loosened them, so he could calm down. Did Sirius know what he was causing? How Remus was feeling? That from second to the second he found it harder and harder to control himself? Probably not. Remus took a deep breath (trying not to make it suspicious, and afraid it already was) before he spoke again.

“You have someone whom you want to ask out. You're probably waitin' for the best time to do so, which means around midnight, because even if you won’t admit it, you’re helpless romantic and just love night walks around the castle.” Remus hasn’t intended his voice to sound so brittle, it just appeared as such. How come it could sound different when Sirius’ lips were almost touching his neck? How his heart could not flutter when he was feeling a warm breath on his cold skin, aware that it belonged to Sirius _freaking_ Black? Remus gave up and closed his eyes, trying to get himself together before doing something he later would regret.

“You know me so well my dear Remus.” 

_Oh, bloody hell!_ Damn Sirius and his stupid hoarse, deep voice, damn the smell of cigarette he’s smoked a little earlier, damn his cologne, which profume tickled Remus’ nostrils.

Damn the way his name was pronounced by Sirius. Damn it how much aroused it made Remus feel.

“Sirius…” Remus whispered, not sure what was that. Okay, that was a lie- he knew it was a plea. He wanted them to be closer to each other. He wished they would kiss, like a lips-lips kiss, feel Sirius’ tongue in his mouth and-

“Hm?” Sirius murmured, the vibration of his lips on Remus’ neck. He felt a sharp tug behind his naval and swore in his thoughts. 

_STOP. STOP. STOP._

Remus’ eyes suddenly opened wide, he turned his head to face Sirius - he was _so!close!_ \- and embracing all of the courage he had left in his body, Remus pulled himself away. Not much, though, but enough to break the contact with the other boy’s lips and his neck.

“Maybe you should go get ready for your date. She won’t wait forever” by saying that Remus stood up, took his book and wanted to walk away when he felt a grab on his thigh and his heart sank. He looked down at Sirius, who was giving him an insecure smile. Fuck him, if that wasn’t the most breathtaking view. 

_Fuck Sirius either way._ Remus thought and mentally hit himself in the face. _Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

“What if it’s not a girl?” Sirius asked quietly, with a shade of smile lurking in the corners of his mouth. 

“Wh-What?” Remus stuttered, blinking repeatedly. 

“What if my date is not a girl?” Sirius susurrated and for a moment Remus thought he misheard, but Sirius had this solemn mine on his face so he was expeditiously proved wrong.

Nevertheless, it didn’t change that _it was still a bloody DATE and they ain't Remus. It doesn’t matter if it was a bloke or a lady._

“Still, they won’t be waiting for eternity, eh?”

“I don’t know what can I say to him”

 _Him_ . It was very precise. It was a _him_ . Another _boy_ that Sirius fancied enough to ask him out on a date. On the most romantic day of whole year.

No worries. He's fine. He's perfectly _fine._

“Just ask him if he would want to see a night sky with you” Remus looked down, where Sirius’ hand still was holding the upper part of his leg. He shook it off, so he was able to step away. 

He hadn’t even made two steps when Sirius grabbed his elbow and coerced to face him. So he looked into soft, grey eyes that were observing him with determination and his heart sank in his chest.

“Would you want to see the night sky with me?” 

He blinked. 

What...? 

Oh. _Oh._

Sirius was rehearsing what he could say to that boy. As he always did when he was stressed. Any hit-line was firstly checked on Remus. Why would this time be any different?

“Yeah, just like that,” he said faintly, almost noiselessly from his mouth too dry and feeling as tears were gathering under his eyelids. He suspected that, since they were friends (his heart felt like being punched with this word establishing their relationship) it would be great of him if he inquired further, who _the boy_ was, how long they know each other etc. However, you see, in reality, he didn’t want to know. Maybe he acted like a shitty friend. Maybe he would regret it. He _definitely_ would regret it _._

To stop the train of thoughts, Remus moved away and directed to the staircase so he could go to bed and cry to the cushions, longingly perking at the empty bed next to him.

“Fucking hell, Moony!” Sirius shouted and Remus momentarily turned back to see his friend brushing his hair with his hands, the annoyance in his eyes.

“What?” he mouthed blandly. 

“That was a question, you bloody idiot!” Remus wasn't sure if Sirius sniggered because of annoyance or he found this whole situation for unknown reasons amusing. He frowned, taking a small step forward, or more as his legs did, suddenly having their own will.

“I am aware that was a question! Just--Instead of asking me, try asking the boy you actually want to go out with!” 

“I did!”

“Aaaand? What’s he said?”

“I DON’T KNOW BECAUSE YOU HAVEN’T BLOODY ANSWERED!” 

“What do I have to do with--”

Oh.

Oh.

_OH._

The realisation _finally_ hit him.

 _Remus_ was _the boy_ . _The boy_ Sirius wanted to ask out. _The boy_ he wanted to go on a _date_ with. On a _valentine’s day._

_He_ himself. Remus Lupin.

That would mean that...Sirius was _into him_? Or did he ask him because he didn’t have any other _interesting_ offer? Was _Remus_ an interesting offer? Would they do something more than just talk and watch the sky? Would Sirius attempt to do something more? Did he want to? What if that was a part of some stupid prank that Sirius’d planned with James? 

Oh bugger, it could be. Sirius would never ask him for real, right? He never even said or show any kind of interest he could have in blokes, there’ve always been only ladies. If Sirius was interested in the same gender as his, Remus would know, right? The marauders would. 

Sirius noticed that Remus’s realised and shook his head, folding his arms over his chest with a nervous chuckle that escaped his mouth.

Remus swallowed. He couldn’t move, because every part of his body was slowly flaming for flustration. Sirius, who normally appeared as rather a kind of a person, who doesn’t have any problem with asking out the girl he fancies, now was sheepish in front of Remus? Maybe that was the first time Sirius was asking out a boy and was so afraid of a reaction? Maybe he was ashamed of his sexuality? Was he shy because he was afraid that the prank would go wrong or really shy of the answer Remus was supposed to give?

_Oh. He was supposed to answer._

“Pads, I-I’m--” he mammered, and gulped again. “I-I didn’t know you…” he started, but couldn’t finish the sentence. What did he want to say? What was the question again? 

Fortunately, Sirius perceived Remus difficulty with collecting his thoughts and expressing them, and he decided to succour him by saying,

“What didn’t you know? That I fancied blokes or fancied you?”

“Both?” a nervous laugh burst from Remus’ lips.

“Well, now you know, so may I please hear the response?”

“Oi! You can’t just say you like me and try to change the topic!”

“How asking you on a date is a change of topic?” Sirius frowned, but his voice was calm, as he closed the distance between them, leaving the space, with width for only a few inches.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Remus rolled his eyes. “How can I be sure it’s not just another prank or a deal you made with Ja- _mmpf_ ”

Before he could finish, Sirius grabbed him by the back of his neck and crushed their lips together. He felt as if every cell in his body had short-circuited simultaneously, fizzing and popping.

And the world stopped. The silence was loud, but differently than it was so far. Now more... in a good way. Like all of these unsaid things were finally set free and started twirling around them as a composition of every colour present in the room to the beat of two hearts, that finally found each other.

When they parted, both out of breath, none of them moved away. The only thing between their lips was the hot air of their heavy breaths, Sirius’ with a taste of cigarettes, Remus’ with a taste of chocolate, deadly mixture for Remus’ senses. Sirius’ hands were cupping Remus’ face now and Remus’ left hand was placed on Sirius’ hip since in the other he’s been still holding a book.

Remus opened his eyes, not knowing when he’d closed them. Sirius’ lips were swollen and shiny from the kiss, grinning widely and for a moment Remus just admired how casually mesmerising he looked half-hidden in a shadow...

...what Remus hadn’t expected was the view of dilated pupils, making the greyness of Sirius’ iris almost disappear, when the other boy finally opened his eyes.

“So it’s not a joke?” Remus whispered.

“You _really_ have to ask?”

Remus blushed, biting his lip, what made Sirius lean in and peck his lips shortly.

“So? What’s the answer?”

“Take a wild guess, Black.”

In response, Sirius just kissed him again, fully and passionately. Remus responded by kissing him back. The heavy book that Remus was holding so far, hit the soft rug with a muffled sound. He touched the space beneath Sirius’ back and pulled him closer, gripping him tight. His mind was like on a repeat, screaming over and over again _Sirius, Sirius, Sirius._

He was wearing muggle t-shirt, which made it easier for Remus to slip his hand underneath and touch warm skin, causing a shiver that went lengthways Sirius’ spine. He clenched the grip on Sirius’ hip (he was sure that would leave a bruise but he didn’t care, in fact, he rather liked the idea) and when he did so, Sirius moaned into his mouth and backed away just to murmur in a hoarse voice,

“How ‘bout instead of watchin' the night sky we do somethin' else?”

**Author's Note:**

> okay, okay, I know Valentine's day is months away but we live in crazy times, right? So here we are. It's my first published work, I hope you liked it! Would be awesome to hear some opinions about my writing, so if you want, feel free to leave a mark xx


End file.
